


A promise is a promise

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shusei wants to help Hotsuma learn to control his God's Voice better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise is a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: My first fic for this fandom (written a long time ago and perhaps some of you will recognize it as it was up on other sites years ago)
> 
> Pairing: Hotsuma and Shusei
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

**A promise is a promise**

Hotsuma looked up from his math book as Shusei entered the room again … Shusei’s room cause Hotsuma had been camping out there ever since after dinner. Not that he didn’t have a good reason to be there. His math had been slipping and while he hadn’t cared shit about his math grades, Takashiro had and had banned him from hanging out at the arcades till his grades were up.

At first it hadn’t bothered Hotsuma. He had games enough at the Twilight Mansion and saw this as the golden opportunity to finally get stuck in all those games that had been piling up in his room without him having the time to try them out and give them the proper attention they deserved. But then Takashiro had discovered the fault in his house arrest and ordered Tachibana to go through the entire mansion and strip it from every game he could find and of course that bastard of a Tachibana had done his job way to well. It had been a sad day and a sad sight to come home to.

And of course Shusei had been no help at all. The boy had just smiled at him while he had been ranting to Shusei and proposed to try a coup and take over the Twilight Mansion. Only Yuki had been sympathetic to his need – well Tsukumo also but he didn’t really see how a few candy pieces could have solved his craving for games – but that had ended as soon as that Yuki stalker of a Luka had entered the discussion. The Opast bastard actually had the nerve to suggest that he’d do some studying instead of wasting his time with whining like a girl. Just wait till next time they were at the same battle field again … he was so going to send some flames in that bastard’s direction. Not that this helped him at the current moment or helped him in getting his beloved games back.

And so with a heavy defeated sigh, he had tackled his math book … and threw it through the room only ten minutes later as it could as well have been written in Chinese. He didn’t understand a single thing of what was written down on the pages and yet he was certain they had covered this in class. And naturally at that exact same time did Shusei have to enter his room, claiming to be looking for a book he had left at Hotsuma’s room.

Shusei had picked the math book up and handed it back to him with a gentle nudge to try again and not give up that easily. And he had tried … and tried … and tried … and then nearly set his entire room on fire out of hatred for his math book. If he ever got his hands on the person who had invented math, then it was going to be one hell of a joyful barbecue.

But once again Shusei had been the saving angel and had actually stopped looking for his own book and settled beside Hotsuma at his desk and gone through with him what was written in the chapter and done some exercises with him to get the hang of the new absorbed theory. And Hotsuma hadn’t understand why he had such problems with math to begin with cause Shusei had made it as simple as solving the sum of one and one.

But the next week his math book had once again seen all the corners of the room till Shusei once again had made the time for him and patiently gone over the new theory with him. Starting that evening, a new tradition had been born between them. Hotsuma would migrate an hour before bed time to Shusei’s room with his math book under his arm and they would both go over the new material that had been seen that day in Hotsuma’s class after which they’d settle on the couch in front of the big window and would gaze in comfortable silence at the stars till one of them started to yawn and signalled it was high time to get under the covers.

This evening Shusei had given Hotsuma some exercises to do on his own while the boy had gone downstairs to get something, promising to be back soon and go over the exercises Hotsuma had mad in the mean time so they could see what parts Hotsuma was still struggling with.

Shusei stopped next to Hotsuma and waited patiently till Hotsuma made the first move. His right hand was held behind his back, concealing something there and peaking Hotsuma’s curiosity.

Hotsuma dropped his pen – the pen rolling a bit over the scribbled notes on the paper before coming to a halt – and looked from Shusei’s face – which of course revealed nothing – to the out of sight hand. He leaned a bit to the right, trying to get a glimpse of whatever Shusei was holding there, but Shusei just leaned with him in perfect mirror synchronisation and carefully kept his secret a secret.

Hotsuma settled back normally on Shusei’s chair and quirked an eyebrow while his eyes locked back with Shusei’s. “You gonna tell me what you’re holding there or do you want me to guess?”

Shusei smiled his trademark smile, but something had shifted in it ever since the Ashley debacle. Whilst before Shusei’s smile had never reached his eyes, now it did and it made them sparkle like stars and although Hotsuma would be damned to ever admit it, seeing this always took his breath away and made his heart jump happily. “I thought we could try something,” Shusei answered, bringing his right hand in sight and revealing the hidden item in it.

Hotsuma looked at the object, then to Shusei, then back to the held item and then settled once again on Shusei’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he replied, a mocking smile on his face.

Shusei just smiled back, making it without words very clear that he wasn’t pulling Hotsuma’s leg.

Hotsuma sighed and reached out to take the object out of Shusei’s hand. He twirled it around in his hand, studying it and making sure it truly was the real deal and not some crazy experiment of their perverted doctor or one of those fake ones, but it seemed and felt real. “You do realize you are asking for your room to be burned to crisps,” Hotsuma warned, his eyes seeking Shusei’s out.

“That’s why I was thinking we could try this outside,” Shusei said.

Hotsuma sighed, staring back at the object in his own hands. It seemed his partner had thought of everything and he wasn’t going to get out from under this. A hand landed softly on his shoulder and when he turned to look at Shusei, the boy had crouched down beside him and was now at eye level with him.

“You can do this, Hotsuma. I believe in you.”

The sincerity and faith in Shusei’s eyes pulled Hotsuma in and he had to swallow to be able to pull himself free again from that spell. His eyes locked on the item again, he asked: “You truly believe that?”

Shusei smiled and gave a reassuring squeeze in Hotsuma’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be saying it otherwise.”

Hotsuma’s gaze travelled back to Shusei’s face and an idea popped up in his head. “Fine, but if I do this, you have to also try.”

Confusion marred Shusei’s face. “What do you mean? You know I can’t …” but Hotsuma interrupted him.

“If you want me to learn to focus my power and make this candle burn,” he waved the candle in the air in front of Shusei’s eyes, “then I want something in return.”

Shusei’s trademark smile appeared on the boy’s face again. “And what did you have in mind?”

Hotsuma pushed one finger in Shusei’s vision. “One fact about my future.”

To Hotsuma’s great surprise Shusei agreed. He had expected his partner to protest and say his power didn’t work that way and that he wasn’t some carnival seer who claimed to be able to look in the future, but instead Shusei had just winked at him and told him he had a deal. Hotsuma didn’t know if he had to be glad about this or if he should run for the hills. Damn that Shusei and his ability to make him feel uncertain.

But he followed Shusei outside nevertheless. If anyone asked why he took the chance after all, he’d say it was his curiosity that had driven him to follow Shusei and do as told. Like hell he would be honest and answer that when it came to Shusei he just couldn’t say ‘no’. He had his pride after all.

Shusei took the candle out of Hotsuma’s hand and walked to the middle of the terrace where he placed the candle in the conveniently standing there candleholder. Hotsuma let his eyes wander over the terrace and noticed that all dangerous, inflammable items had been removed from the terrace. Shusei clearly hadn’t been expecting him to object to Shusei’s idea.

Shusei stepped back and came to stand beside Hotsuma. He nodded at the lonely standing candle.

Hotsuma concentrated, searched deep within himself for his power and once he had a firm hold on it, he pulled it up. “Burn!” he yelled, aiming his power on the candle.

A flame shot up on the tiled floor, a few metres away from the candle.

Hotsuma sighed and wanted to turn towards Shusei and tell him it was impossible and that they should stop this stupid experiment, but anticipating his reaction, Shusei’s hand was already on his shoulder and his gentle voice urged him on to give it another shot.

They’d stayed a long time outside, Hotsuma trying again and again to get the candle to burn without setting anything else on fire and gradually the flame outburst inched closer to the candle till suddenly a huge flame engulfed the candle and candleholder. When the flame dissipated the candle burned, a brilliant flame burning fiercely and reaching for the starry night above it.

Taken over by enthusiasm and pride Hotsuma pumped his fist in the air whilst releasing a victory cheer. “Did you see that, Shusei?!” he called, turning to his partner, his eyes sparkling with life and joy and pride.

Shusei smiled back, Hotsuma’s enthusiasm and success also warming his own heart and making him proud of his partner. The smile however quickly disappeared of his face and turned into an expression of shock as suddenly Hotsuma leaned in and pushed one finger in his line of vision.

“And now it’s time for you to hold up your end of the deal, Shusei,” Hotsuma teased, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

For a few seconds Shusei was unable to react or move and he just stared dumbfound at Hotsuma’s finger. But then his own eyes started to twinkle with mischief, making Hotsuma pull his finger back and fidget nervously, the other clearly not sure what to make off Shusei’s sudden chance in behaviour.

“A promise is a promise,” Shusei replied before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Hotsuma’s lips who was too shocked to react.

Shusei pulled back and winked at Hotsuma and then started to walk back towards the door that led inside the mansion.

Hotsuma stared muted after Shusei for a few seconds before his brain caught back up with him. His face flushed bright red and then he ran after Shusei, yelling after his partner. “Shusei, you bastard! You don’t play fair! I still need my glimpse of the future! Hey, are you listening?! Come back, you bastard!”

THE END


End file.
